


Something Down There

by DesertVixen



Category: Alligators in the Sewers (Urban Legend), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something lurks in the sewers of New York...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Down There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



“I’m telling you guys, there was something in that area. Something big, green and snappy.”

His brother laughed. “Mikey, you are the only one who actually believes those stories. I mean, alligators in the sewer? Pretty far out.”

“Yeah, dude, maybe that pineapple-jalapeno-pepperoni pizza you ate last night was a bad idea,” one of his other brothers added.

Michelangelo stuck his nunchucks in his belt. 

The others might think he’d gone out of his shell, but he knew better.

There was something else down here besides their family.

He just hoped whatever it was hadn’t been exposed to Shredder’s mutagen…

***  
The alligators moved silently through the sewers. Maybe in the back of their brains, there was a memory of swamp and sky, but now there was only the sewer. 

One remembered a small tank, where he had lived until he was sent on a wild, rushing ride that brought him to the dark of the sewers.

The alligators ate what they found, although they remembered the places where there was tasty food. 

They shied away from bright lights and intrusions, preferring to glide in the deep water, where they were less likely to be disturbed. 

But they knew they were not alone, especially the curious one who remembered the tank, who often found himself exploring areas where the others would not go. 

There was something familiar about these other creatures he had encountered, the ones with the shells who often left tasty snacks behind. Today was the closest he had ever come to one. 

He was sure that it had not meant to hit him with the pair of sticks it carried, but it had startled him enough to snap.

Next time, he would not get so close.

He didn’t want to scare it. Especially if if had tasty snacks.

*** 

Michelangelo spent a good deal of his free time looking for more evidence that he wasn’t totally losing it.

He couldn’t find much. The big green shapes he tracked always seemed to vanish just before they came into a lighted area.

His brothers continued teasing, although Master Splinter at least hid his grin as Michelangelo talked about his attempts.

But he kept looking. He had not imagined the sound of that snap, the flash of teeth. 

It had been so close he’d hit it with his nunchucks.

Too close to be imaginary.

He would find it.

***  
Or maybe, Michelangelo thought as he stayed perfectly still, holding the pizza, it would find him. He’d just stopped for a snack when he had found it.

It was huge. He might just be a snack, an appetizer on the half-shell, for the alligator.

Then its mouth opened, stayed open. 

Michelangelo looked at the pizza, then at the huge alligator. _It was worth a try_ , he thought, and he tossed the pizza in the alligator’s direction.

It snapped it up.

Michelangelo swore he saw a toothy grin as it moved away silently.

He wondered if April would do a story on this…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece for you to enjoy! You said you were open to crossovers, but you left off what I thought was an obvoious crossover choice...
> 
> Hope I have the right tag, it's supposed to be the 1980s cartoon turtles.


End file.
